Sol Negro
by Steph.BlackVulturi
Summary: Jacob es un hombre lobo que se enamoro de una hibrida llamada Renesmee,mantienen su amor en secreto. Que pasara cuando suvitamente estalla una guerra entre los lobos y los vampiros? Lucharan en sus lugares o huiran juntos?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Sintió al instante como el aire se le escapaba completamente del cuerpo al escucharla hablar así. La observo por un momento y le dolió el corazón al verla tan frágil, tan pálida, tan falta de vida.

-Por favor Ness, no tenemos más opción. – suplico Jacob nuevamente.

-No, eso no es una opción es una catástrofe y lo sabes… todo cambiaria, principalmente lo nuestro.- le explico con voz temblorosa y apenas audible.

Jacob sabía más que nadie que esa opción le dolería en lo más profundo de su ser, pero estaba tan desesperado por verla bien que casi ni pensaba en las otras consecuencias.

-Renesmee, entiéndeme, estas muy débil…- iba a continuar con su martirio pero callo apenas la vio negando bruscamente con la cabeza.

-No me importa si muero ahora o después. Solo quiero estar contigo, sentirte y tenerte y se que si me convierto en un vampiro completamente. Nos odiaremos… y te n-n-ne-cesito. – concluyo con voz inentendible por el frio que la hacía titiritar.

Jake supo que la batalla estaba perdida, la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos para aplacar el frio y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella que reposaba sobre su pecho. Cerro los ojos fieramente por un segundo y los abrió e inmediatamente sintió una lagrima silenciosa deslizarse por su mejilla. Lo sabía la vida se le estaba escapando de la mano porque Nessie se le estaba escurriendo como el agua.

Pero lucharía por ella aunque se le fuese la vida.


	2. Sospechas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFIC SON OBRA DE LA FABULOSA ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER, ES DECIR, SOLO LA HISTORIA SOL NEGRO ME PERTENECE.**

**ESTE FANFIC ESTA DEDICADO A MÍ MEJOR AMIGA Y HERMANA KIMVC… BESOS…**

SOSPECHAS

Se despertó algo confuso al sentir el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro, mantuvo lo ojos cerrados y recordó que la noche anterior había cerrado las cortinas de las ventanas con el fin de que los rayos del sol no lo despertaran tan bruscamente en la mañana. Respiro profundo varias veces y aun con los ojos cerrados se sentó en la cama y estiro el cuerpo… Pensó en ella en su dulce aroma, su hermosa sonrisa, su tierna mirada, en fin en Nessie, en su chica de ojos cafés y cabello broncíneo.

Un olor conocido le llego y rápidamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la alta figura de Sam recargado en una de las ventanas de su cuarto.

-Que haces aquí? – pregunto con voz adormilada.

-Buenos días – saludo Sam sin atisbo de humor en la voz e ignorando la falta de educación de Jacob.

-EH… Claro buenos días, Sam – se apresuró a responder.

-Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto Sam mirando a Jake a la cara por primer vez en el día.

Jacob no era tonto, sabía que Sam no era de los que entraban sin permiso a los espacios ajenos de los demás a menos que no fuese algo urgente, por lo que sospechaba que algo realmente grave pasaba.

-Sucede algo? – pregunto esquivando la pregunta anterior y yendo directamente al grano.

-Porque crees que algo pasa? – contraataco Sam.

-Vamos, te conozco.- argumento Jake.

Hubo un corto silencio que fue roto por un suspiro cansado de Sam.

-Sabias que ayer en la noche murió Fred a manos de un vampiro?

-No, claro que no! Fred…. Como sucedió esto? – pregunto Jacob.

-Justo eso vine a preguntarte. – susurro Sam.

-Y a mí por? – exigió saber Jacob.

-Primero: porque confió en ti y segundo: porque tu estuviste ahí, no? Te tocaba turno esta noche junto a Embry, Paul, Quil y Fred. Aunque veo que no fuiste, me pregunto: dónde estabas? Sé que llegaste tardísimo anoche y veo que no fue patrullando precisamente.

Jacob palideció instantáneamente, no podía de ninguna manera decirle a Sam que había estado con una hibrida de la cual estaba locamente enamorado… temía que a base de eso pudiesen dañarla. Por lo que debía dar una respuesta buena y convincente.

-Tuve un asunto que resolver. – farfullo Jake y se golpeó mentalmente por la respuesta tan estúpida que acababa de dar.

-Asunto? – repitió desconfiado.

-eh…si eso.- finalizo.

Sam asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y procedió a salir de la habitación. Jake se paró velozmente de la cama y se metió en el baño a darse una ducha rápida… tomo un pantalón corto color gris, un par de tenis negro y se lo puso en un tiempo record. Salió corriendo de la gigantesca casa que compartía con los demás licántropos y corrió a pasos apresurados hasta la universidad donde estudiaba Nessie.

Sabía que debía apresurarse para llegar a tiempo antes de que Ness entrase a clases. Apresuro más el paso para alcanzar más velocidad. Pudo haberse ido en su forma lobuna, lo que hubiese sido más rápido y menos cansino, pero su mente entraría en contacto con la de la manada y leerían sus pensamientos que con tanto empeño ha ocultado, es cierto que podría esconderlos ahora pero cuando sabía que iba a ver a Nessie solo podía pensar en ese ansiado momento.

Corto sus pensamientos al acercarse al parqueo de la universidad donde no había nadie… después de todo había llegado muy temprano –pensó- mejor así pasaría más tiempo con… Entonces la vio caminando tan delicada, tan sensual, tan sublime. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron en la poca distancia que les faltaba por reunirse. Ella al verlo apresuro el paso, y cuando estuvo cerca de el salto a sus brazos rodeando con sus pies la cintura de él y con sus brazos su cuello, por su parte el paso sus brazos por la delgada cintura de ella. Se apretaron uno contra el otro fuertemente como si así pudiesen evitar separarse nuevamente.

-Te extrañe – murmuro ella con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Jake.

-Yo más, pequeña, yo más –admitió el lobo.

-Bueno! Y que haces aquí? – pregunto Ness mientras bajaba los pies hasta el suelo, y colocaba sus manos en el duro pecho de Jacob.

-Quería verte, que no puedo verte? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Sí, claro que puedes venir, cuando quieras, sabes que me encanta verte. -susurro acercando sus labios peligrosamente hasta los de Jake.

-Aja- dijo quedando un poco atontado por la cercanía de Ness.

Se acercaron lentamente y unieron suavemente sus labios y se luego recostaron sus frentes.

-Te amo.-dijo Jacob rosando suavemente sus nariz con la de ella.

-Yo también te amo…. Y que haces sin camisa?- pregunto ella quitando sus manos del pecho de él y sonrojándose al instante.

-Jajaja- comenzó Jacob a reírse al verla tan sonrojada.- Pero si están tan rojita cariño.

-Ríe mientras puedas lobo,- comento entre dientes la hibrida.- oh si, ríe mientras tengas oportunidad.- entonces Jacob paro de reír inmediatamente cuando escucho la última frase, recordó su conversación con Sam de esta mañana y recordó también porque había venido realmente. Lentamente su sonrisa se tono amarga.

-Pasa algo? – le interrogo Ness al ver su repentino cambio de humor.

-Sí... algo así.-se limitó a responder.

-Y bien, que es?- le incentivo a continuar al ver que él no respondía. Se cuestionó así misma preguntándose que cual era la razón por la que Jake estaba así… pero al ver que él no respondía su corazón ahora preso del pánico empezó a bombear fuertemente. Pensó una y mil posibilidades pero ninguna lograba convencerla. Tal vez se dio cuenta que no soy lo suficiente buena para él y ahora me dejara-pensó-.

-Es la manada, Sam fue esta mañana a mi habitación para decirme que Fred murió. – le explico en un hilo de voz.

-Qué?-dijo ella llevando su mano izquierda hasta su frente.

-Un vampiro lo…

-Mato.- concluyo Renesmee terminando la frase por el con voz quebrada.

-Si – dijo el algo cohibido al ver las lágrimas en los ojos achocolatados de Nessie.

-Es mi culpa!- dijo sollozando mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-No cariño, no lo es, tú no eres culpable, que seas una hibrida no te hace una asesina.- dijo Jacob mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus brazos.- No llores, ya no más. Me matas.- Jake no soportaba verla llorar y menos cuando él era que provocaba ese llanto.

-Hablare con ellos- dijo agitadamente- Tal vez si logro persuadirlos no los atacaran a ustedes, puede que…

-Qué? No, no y no. Imposible, Ness eso es una locura.- se estremeció de solo imaginarla rodeada de vampiros de sus ojos característicamente rojos, sus pieles blancas como el mármol y sus temperaturas como un iceberg de fría… -Cariño seguro que esto fue solo una simple pelea en la que murió un lobo como pudo haber muerto un vampiro

-Era como tu hermano.- gimoteo la colorina

-Sí, pero tú eres mi vida y si te pasara algo yo me muero, así que mejor no arriesguemos las cosas.- le suplico a Nessie.

-Bien… creo que debes irte. – le dijo a Jacob mientras se separaba de él quedando aun así cerca del lobo.

-Quieres que me vaya? – le pregunto burlonamente para quitarle importancia al momento.

-No, pero los demás estudiantes deben estar por venir y tú no tienes…

-Celosa? – Bramo Jake aullando de la risa sabiendo que se refería a su falta de camisa. – Jajajaja es que estoy tan bueno que tienes miedo de que me enamore de otra.

-Lobo privón. – farfullo malhumorada Nessie.

-Es un chiste, sabes que se puede poner frente a mí la mujer más hermosa del mundo y para mi tu continuarías siendo la única. – dijo abrazando la por la espalda.

-Más te vale Black. – zanjo Nessie ladeando un poco la cabeza y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de su lobuno novio.

-Bien ya me tengo que ir.- dijo separándose a regañadientes del cuerpo de Ness.

- Ok… te veo ahorita en la noche en el lugar de siempre... – aviso la pelirroja. Pero se silenció al ver la sonrisa desaparecer del rostro de Jacob, esto le indicaba a ella que iba ser imposible verse hoy en la noche o mañana.

-Es otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte, anoche cuando mataron a Fred se supone que yo debía haber estado patrullando junto a él y otros más, sabes que estuve contigo anoche y bueno Sam sospecha que algo raro estoy haciendo porque cuando me comento lo de Fred me vio súper sorprendido… Oculto mis pensamientos para que ellos no sepan de ti pero…. Pero si Sam me da una orden no podre negarme.

-Qué significa eso? Que me dejaras? – pregunto cautelosamente.

-No, por supuesto que no eso jamas.- se apresuró a aclarar. – Solo digo que tendremos que frecuentarnos menos.

-Y cuando nos veremos? – pregunto con una sonrisa agridulce en el rostro.

-Eh pensado que pasado mañana en la noche en el mismo lugar de siempre.- planeo Jacob.

-Hora?

-La siete de la noche, te parece?

-Sí, no hay problema.- acepto la mitad vampira.

-Nos vemos- dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios, mientras menos recuerdos llevara de ella por ahora mas fácil sería ocultarlos.

-Te amo. – dijo apretujándose al cuerpo cálido de Jacob.

También yo cielo.- dijo el dándole un último abrazo para luego salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

Ness sintió como si su vida se fuese tras él. Y técnicamente así era

**BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE SOL NEGRO… COMO YA SE DIERON CUENTA TRATA SOBRE EL AMOR IMPOSIBLE DE JAKE Y NESSIE. PLIS DEJEN REVIUWS… Y MUY PRONTO SUBO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO.**


	3. Tiempos de impotencias

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFIC SON OBRA DE LA FABULOSA ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER, ES DECIR, SOLO LA HISTORIA SOL NEGRO ME PERTENECE.**

**ESTE FANFIC ESTA DEDICADO A MÍ MEJOR AMIGA Y HERMANA KIMVC… ****BESOS…**

TIEMPOS DE IMPONTENCIAS

Pov: Nessie

El timbre sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo, recogí de forma desganada mis cosas y las metí en mi mochila, comencé a salir del aula junto con los demás compañeros…camine sin rumbo por un buen rato hasta que divise a Camilla y a Cassie haciéndome señas desde la entrada de la cafetería. Les sonreí quedadamente a falta de mi ánimo, y les salude con la mano mientras me dirigía a pasos lentos y cortos hasta ellas.

-Hola Ness, como estas? Te ves Fatal! –hablo rápidamente Cassie con su hiperactividad de siempre.

-Hola chicas! – respondí evadiendo la pregunta y el comentario.

-Que tal, Ness? – contesto Camilla.

-Eh… bueno, creo que todo va bien o algo así.- me limite a responder sin saber si decir lo mal que estaba porque mi novio era un hombre lobo que estaba enamorado de mí que soy una hibrida, que mantenemos nuestro amor en secreto para evitar separarnos y mantenernos el uno al otro a salvo. Bufe mentalmente por mi idea. Sí, claro. Seguro que si les decía eso lo más probable era que pensaran que estaba loca en el mejor de los casos, o que salieran asustadas pensando que era un fenómeno raro, muy raro. De todas formas lo mejor era guardar el secreto y seguir conservando las únicas amigas humanas que tenía.

-Tu que vas a comer? – escuche que le preguntaba Camilla y Cassie.

-Creo que hoy comeré ensalada. Estoy a dieta. – dijo al tiempo que palmeaba con una mano su plano estómago.

-Pero que dieta si estas súper flaca?- pregunto intrigada Cami.

-Es solo para mantener la rutina.- respondió con una sonrisa ladina, Y seguidamente inicio a servirse luego continuo Camilla y por ultimo yo.

Nos sentamos juntas en una mesa a comer, entre parloteos, una que otra pelea de Camilla y Cassie y unas cuantas respuestas monosílabas mías de preguntas que me hacían ellas.

Las últimas clases pasaron realmente rápido para mi gusto…de solo pensar que tenía que regresar a ese horrible lugar me daba un frio horrible, lo único que lo mejoraba un poco era saber que al menos mi familia estaba ahí conmigo…Salí al parqueo y divise a lo lejos el Porsche amarillo de tía Alice. Trote hasta el, abrí la puerta y me metí en el imponente auto. Gire mi rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla a mi tía…pero casi me muero del susto al verla a ella a ahí y pegue un brinco inesperado al ver al observar quien realmente le conductor. Bufe. No era mi tía.

-Que haces aquí? –pregunte mientras me ponía el cinturón que por cierto no necesitaba.

-Hola Ness, yo también me alegro de verte. – saludo con esa vocecilla tan aniñada y suya. Pero lo que más me molesto fue que usara mi apodo cariñoso como si fuésemos viejas amigas.

-Renesmee para ti. Entendido Jane.- espete fríamente.

-Como quieras, querida!. –dijo la muy descarada al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador.

Estaba realmente sorprendida de verla aquí, desde que los Vulturis habían llegado a Forks –desgraciadamente- se podía contar con los dedos las veces que Jane había salido del palacio, por no decir que nunca salía. Me daba curiosidad el saber por qué había venido justo ella a buscarme hoy a la universidad…quise preguntarle pero no quería sonar sorprendida, asustada o intrigada. Así que me mordí la lengua –literalmente- y guarde silencio. Sentía como de vez en cuando Jane me miraba de reojo y sonreía petulantemente.

-Intrigada? – dijo luego de un rato, rompiendo el silencio.

-Por qué habría de estarlo? –argumente haciéndome la tonta.

-No se te hace raro que yo haya venido a buscarte… no es algo común.- dijo suavemente. A quien tratas de engañar? Pensé.

-Algo, pero tampoco es que deba preocuparme mucho por eso… -canturreé.

-Renesmee, Renesmee, pequeña niña, el hecho de que los amos te hubiesen permitido estudiar en la universidad de Portland no significa que eres libre.- apunto vengativamente.

Quise decirle que los Vulturi eran unos malditos vampiros que solo abusaban de sus poder. Nos tenían a mi familia y a mi prácticamente secuestrado. Recuerdo perfectamente como hace dos años - justo a tres meses de que yo cumpliera mis siete años y por ende en mi naturaleza mi mayoría de edad – los Vulturi habían regresado con el propósito de instalarse en Forks, nos contaron que habían extendido su mando por todos los continentes del mundo y que habían escogido a Forks como la basa de todo el comando con los tres ya conocidos como los lideres… nos amenazaron de forma sutil a mí y a mi familia, nos dijeron que nos convenía mas unirnos a ellos que ser solo un simple clan, nos informaron también que los aquelerres cercanos a Carlisle ya habían sido reclutados en la guardia de los Vulturi… Por supuesto mis familiares siempre pensando en mi bien y previendo que algo malo podrían hacerme los vulturi, aceptaron unírseles sin dar batalla. Y pues aquí estábamos viviendo en lo más profundo del bosque en un gran edificio construido por vampiros.

-Ya de eso me di cuenta. – dije entre dientes.

-Bueno princesita Cullen, te diré que me ha envido Aro por ti. Quiere hablar contigo sobre un asunto que le ha estado atormentando durante, mmm, pues… digamos un par de días.

-No pudo esperar a que yo llegara por mí misma? - pregunte irritada.

-Últimamente te tardas demasiado, por no decir que llegas al otro día en la madrugada. –dijo Jane.

-Por lo visto me vigilan de sobremanera. – observe aún más irritada.

-Solo lo justo, solo lo justo.

Solté un suspiro algo cansado y procedí a preguntarle mis dudas a Jane… debía aprovechar que estaba de buen humor o por lo menos no malhumorada.

-No te dijo de que quería hablar conmigo.- pregunte tranquilamente.

-No, pero y me imagino de que… obvio no te puedo decir. – finalizo parqueándose frente al imponente edificio repleto de vampiros. Estábamos tan internados en el bosque que la luz del sol no se veía por ningún lado.

Entre seguido de ella y me dirigí hacia donde siempre se encontraba Aro. Estaba cerca cuando tropecé con tía Rosalie.

-Cariño, como estas? – pregunto mientras me envolvía entre sus fríos brazos que de igual forma correspondí.

-Bien! Y tú. – pregunte.

-Lo que se puede, ya sabes viviendo aquí no se puede decir que uno esté bien pero se hace lo que se puede.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras me sonreía con ganas, trate de devolverle el gesto pero solo salió una mueca. –Pasa algo?

-Ah! Pues eso parece… o, no lo sé… sabias que hoy Jane acaba de ir a buscarme a la universidad? – le interrogue.

-Qué? No. Y eso por qué? –dijo todo tan rápido que apenas la entendí.

-Y yo que voy a saber, Jane no quiso decirme nada. – le respondí poniéndome nerviosa.

-Esto no me gusta nada.- murmuro más para sí misma que para mí.

-Eso no es todo, también me dijo que fuese con Aro, que me estaba esperando para hablar de un tema que según ella lo tiene atormentado. – concluí.

-Qué extraño!

-Tengo miedo, tía. – le dije con la voz entumecida. No sabía por que sentía que algo malo iba a pasar muy pronto.

-Cálmate Ness, mmm, sabes qué? Ve con Aro, trata de evadir todas sus preguntas, yo mientras buscare a Edward y a Bella. De acuerdo? – dijo en un susurro muy bajo para que nadie más escuchara.

-Si tía, gracias. – dije abrazándola nuevamente.

-Aun no me agradezcas linda. Espero por tu bien que no estés metida en problemas. – dijo separándose de mi suavemente para luego desaparecer a una velocidad vertiginosa dejando una ráfaga de viento por el movimiento tan brusco. Me quede observando por un momento el lugar por el cual había desaparecido y me sentí mal al instante porque todos los sacrificios que había hecho mi familia – entre ellos venir a reclutarse con los Vulturis, por mi seguridad. – No estaban valiendo de nada si mencionábamos el hecho de que estaba irrevocablemente e irracionalmente enamorada de un licántropo. Llegue hasta la imponente puerta que daba acceso a donde se encontraban Aro, Marcos y Cayo. Observe impaciente como Demetri se interponía en mi camino bloqueándome el paso.

-A donde crees que vas pequeña hibrida? – pregunto formando una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus facciones afiladas.

-Aro quiere verme, pero si no me dejas pasar será imposible cumplir la orden de tu amo. – le conteste de forma seca y cortante.

-Recuerda que también es tu amo, hibrida. – susurro con fiereza.

-Pues, si, si, como sea. –dije rápidamente para salir de él.

-No se si sea correcto dejarte entrar por…

-Demetri, – se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Aro al otro lado de la puerta. – Que pasa? Por qué no dejas pasar a mi preciosa Renesmeee. – Se me erizo el cuerpo al escucharlo, en parte estaba feliz por haberme deshecho de Demetri, pero por otro lado me aterraba la idea de hablar sobre quien sabe qué cosa con Aro, con él nunca se sabía nada de forma cierta.

Demetri procedió a hacerse a un lado con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – la cual no entendí pero si me asusto más de lo que ya estaba- yo misma abrí la puerta y observe a Aro en su trono –si se le podía llamar así- con Cayo a su derecha y Marcus a la izquierda… también vi a Jane junto a su hermano Alec y otros cuantos vampiros más. Me acerque lentamente hasta Aro y le dedique una media sonrisa.

-Hola Aro, - le salude fingiendo reverencia. – Que tal Marcus, Cayo? – dije dirigiéndome a los otros dos, el primero me dedico una sonrisa amable y Cayo ni siquiera me miro. – idiota para lo que me importaba.

-Linda y dulce Renesmee. Como has estado? Tenía tiempo sin saber de ti. – dijo Aro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba nerviosa demasiado, pero todo estaría bien si Aro no me tocaba, porque de ser así leería todos los pensamientos que he tenido a lo largo de mi corta y lo que menos quería era que se enterase sobre Jacob… me dolió el corazón de solo pensar en él, faltaba tanto para verlo.

-Bueno eso es extraño… vivimos en el mismo sitio. – Argumente soltando una carcajada. – y de estar pues estoy bien! – sí, bien encerrada.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero no es menos cierto que a veces ni con tus padres te encuentras por días y vives también en el mismo sitio que ellos. No? Así que no encontrarte conmigo imagino que no será nada para ti, querida. – contesto haciendo un gesto amistoso con la mano. Resistí el impulso de decirle que si fuese por mí se podía ir al mismísimo infierno, pero eso era imposible, al menos por ahora.

-No claro que no Aro, es que con la universidad a veces ni tengo tiempo para mí misma. – conteste en un tono que pretendía denotar aflicción.

-Ah pequeña Renesmee, imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti adaptarte a la monotonía humana y luego a la vampiresca, una y otra vez.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza unas cuantas veces con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-ahora si, a lo que vinimos. – dijo parándose con movimientos fluidos y coordinados, automáticamente di un paso hacia a atrás. – Renesmee querida, tengo unas cuantas preguntillas que hacerte.

-Claro las que quieras? – respondí con la educación digna de mi familia.

-A dónde has salido últimamente?

-A la universidad. – respondí como si fuese lo más obvio.

-Nada más? – pregunto suspicazmente.

-No, también he salido con unos amigos… pero no te preocupes Aro, jamás he estado cerca de revelar nuestro secreto. – mentí, no del todo sino en la parte en la que salgo con amigos, porque con el único que salgo es con Jake, pero debía dejar una buena cuartada, así que agregue lo último.

- No será que estas enamorada de alguien? – dijo soltando una musical carcajada que reboto por toda la habitación.

Puede jurar que escuche mi corazón aumentar el ritmo… no, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando no podía decirle a Aro que mi novio era un lobo pero tampoco podía mentir diciendo que era humano, porque Aro querría conocerlo y seguidamente convertirlo en un vampiro, además de que si me tocaba leería todos los pensamientos que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida.

-No, claro que no…

-Tranquila dulzura, debes saber que nosotros no castigamos el amor, eso jamás.- dijo en un tono ofendido.

-Lo se Aro pero es que este no es mi caso, no estoy enamorada de nadie, en lo absoluto. – respondí en un tono de firmeza total.

-Bueno, pues siendo así imagino que no te molestara que lo verifique por mí mismo – dijo extendiéndome su mano, mi corazón quiso salírseme del pecho, tía Rosalie dónde estás? – Puedo? – dude y titubeando di un paso hacia él, pero aún me faltaba algo para tomar su mano. – Sucede algo? – presiono.

-No, pero es necesario esto? – pregunte en hilo de voz.

-Renesmee, esto es solo rutina, ya sabes! – soltó despreocupadamente. – Ahora, puedes hacerme el honor?

-Sí. – dije en un susurro apenas audible y con mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas empecé a dirigirme hasta Aro que me esperaba con su pétrea mano aun extendida. Una vez cerca de el extendí mi mano dubitativamente, cerré los ojos y pensé: un Jacob te amo. Cuando oi la puerta abrirse abruptamente, enfoque los ojos y observe a mi padre entrar a la sala seguido de mi madre y de Felix y Demetri quienes lo seguían con rostros duros y afilados, era obvio que Bella y Edward habían tenido que entrar a la fuerza.

-Edward? – susurro Aro separándose de mí y caminando fluidamente hasta mis padres.

Respire profundamente sintiéndome aliviada, Edward seguro que tendría una forme eficaz para sacarme del problema del que ellos no sabían nada.

-Disculpanos Aro, me he enterado que mi hija estaba aquí y pensé que algo había pasado, me equivoco? – pregunto papa.

-Eres tú el que lees las mentes, no Edward? – le evadió Aro sonriendo genuinamente.

-Con todo respeto…es cierto y ya que estamos en esto mi hija – dijo dándome un rápido vistazo – te ha explicado que no oculta nada… cuando tu antiquísima guardia te dice algo extraña vez lees sus pensamientos, por ende es claro que les crees, no veo por por que no a mi hija. – articulo con su voz de terciopelo. Mama detrás de el asintió respaldando sus palabras.

– Es una adolescente solo quiere hacer una vida relativamente normal. – apunto Bella.

Sabía que mis padres sospechaban que algo ocultaba yo, como supe también que harían todo lo que pudiesen para evitar que Aro se enterase.

-Cierto, tienen ustedes mucha razón mis jóvenes amigos… Renesmee ha demostrado ser una buena chica y la verdad es que no veo razón para dudar de ella. –dijo Aro volviéndose a sentar en sus trono.

-Significa que podemos marcharnos a nuestras recamaras? – pregunto Bella.

-Oh! por supuesto que sí. Discúlpame si te he ofendido Renesmee. – dijo Aro.

-No está bien, entiendo…

Me acerque a mis padres, mama tomo mi mano derecha y papa se colocó a mi izquierda pasando su brazo por mis hombros, y juntos salimos por la puerta hacia el cuarto de ellos. No fue hasta que estuvimos dentro que me derrumbe en la cama y empecé a derramar lágrimas, inmediatamente sentí a mama revoloteando nerviosamente cerca de mí.

-Lo siento tanto. –dije agitadamente entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila cariño, tú no has hecho nada. – negué con la cabeza y volví a gimotear.

-No entiendes papa, les he fallado, no se imaginan a que grado, pero les falle.

-A qu te refieres? – pregunto mama con voz temblorosa.

-Y-y-yo me – cogí mucho aire y lo solté de golpe, repitiendo la acción dos veces más – enamore de un… un

-Humano? – pregunto Edward extrañado. Ojala fuese eso papa. –Pensé- para que me escuchara.

-Nessie es eso. –pregunto Bella. – porque si es así permíteme recordarte que tu padre era un vampiro y yo una humana cuando nos conocimos y míranos ahora, estamos juntos y con un milagro precioso: tu. – finalizo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Si ya veo lo bien que están, reclutados por mi culpa.

-Nessie, quiero que sepas que ni tu madre ni yo ni ningún miembro de la familia Cullen se arrepiente de tu existencia ni de lo que estamos viviendo, porque todo eso es para mantenerte a salvo. – dijo papa acunándome en su regazo como cuando era pequeña.

-Papi, - dije iniciando a llorar nuevamente. – La verdad es que estoy enamorada de un licántropo. – logre confesar. Edward paro la respiración y sentí como mama se tensaba a mi lado.

Papa me separo un poco de sus cuerpo para verme a la cara.

-Como se llama? – me tense, iban a matarlo? – no Nessie no es eso, solo dinos el nombre. – un momento, ahora la confundida era yo, les digo que estoy enamorada de un licántropo y ellos solo se preocupan por su nombre. Patético.

-Renesmee es importante que nos digas el nombre. – dijo Bella entonando sus ojos color dorado.

-Se llama J…

-Bella, Edward – dijo Alice irrumpiendo en la habitación dejando mi frase sin completar. – Es Aro nos requiere a todos los vampiros en la sala ahora! – dijo tía Alice agitadamente, nunca la había visto así.

-Pasa algo? – pregunto mama levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia Alice.

- Pienso que si, además del hecho de que no puedo tener visiones sobre ningún vampiro y otros están teniendo dificultades con sus poderes!

-Ok, vamos ahora hacia allá, Nessie quédate aquí, entendido? – dijo papa mientras salía de la habitación junto a Alice y Bella.

No entendía nada a veces los vampiros podían llegar a ser tan paranoicos. En fin. Salí de la habitación de mis padres y me dirigí a mi cuarto… no había ni un vampiro por todo el sitio por lo que supuse que estarían con Aro…

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse una ropa deportiva color azul cielo y amarre mí rizado cabello en una cola alta, me tire en la cama desanimada y prendí la tv y empecé a ver un programa de televisión. Ok tal vez los vampiros exageren pero, no era menos cierto que era muy extraño que tía Alice no pudiese tener visiones, a menos de que alguien la estuviese bloqueando y por lo visto eso era imposible… a meno, a menos que los licántropos estuviesen involucrados…

Recuerdo una vez que Aro por iniciativa de Cayo le había pedido a tía Alice que vigilara el futuro de los lobos… pero cada vez que lo hacía encontraba una especie de agujero negro, un vórtice sin salida, existente? sí, pero impredecible. Es diferente de cuando intenta verme a mí ya que lo más que le produzco es un intenso dolor de cabeza… como una televisión con mala señal, por más que enfoques los ojos no logras ver los rostros de los actores.- dijo en una ocasión ella misma.

Unos golpes leves en la puerta de mi habitación interrumpieron mi escrutinio mental.

-Quién es? – pregunte aun sentada en mi cama.

-Verónica. – escuche la vocecilla de mi mejor amiga tras la puerta.

-Pasa!

Abrió el manubrio y seguidamente vi la figura de mi amiga. Veronia Ciprian es una hibrida hermana de Nahuel… Es de ojos color Castaños, cabello largo negro ondulado. Tez clara, esbelta y una personalidad increíblemente amistosa. Tiene un poder parecido al de mi madre, Veronia puede tiene un escudo mental pero también es físico, es decir que puede desviar los ataques. Ella era la única que sabía sobre Jacob.

-Nessie no sabes lo que ha pasado? – dijo cerrando la puerta con manos temblorosas y hablando en susurros.

-No, el que? – dije parándome de la cama.

-Son los lobos. – musito nerviosa.

-Q- q-que pasa? – pregunte asustándome.

-Afton salió con un grupo de vampiros a cazar a Seattle, como sabes ellos beben sangre humana…

-Todos los Vulturi beben sangre humano Vero, solo ve al punto. – dije atropelladamente.

-El punto fue que se encontraron con unos lobos y se armó una pelea, Afton escapo con 2 vampiros y cuando tomaron la carretera para venir en auto hacia acá…

-HABLA – le dije gritando por la frustración.

-La ciudad… se acabó Nessie… los lobos luchando contra los vampiros en plena ciudad, los humanos hulendo despavoridos y asustados, sangre había mucha sangre…

-Quieres decir que el secreto de los seres sobrenaturales ya no es secreto?

-Exacto, ya no es un secreto, ya no más.

-Muchas personas están muertas, y Aro cree que la guerra está en todas partes.

-Jacob. – fue lo único que pude musitar.

-Lo sé. Nessie respira.

Sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba sobre mí, caí en una espiral mortal sin nadie que pudiese salvarme.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob… Era lo único que reproducía mi mente.

**AQUÍ TIENEN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO…ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU TOTAL AGRADO… JAKE APARECERA MUY PRONTO. BESOS PARA MI HERMOSO LOBO.**

**QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS ****A**** lorandcayovoltori ****POR DEJARME MI PRIMER RIVIEW NO LO OLVIDARE, GRACIAS!**

**BESOS A TODOS Y PRONTO SUBO EL TERCER CAPITULO….**

**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

-Nessie, te amo, no lo olvides hija. – murmuro Edward besando la frente de Nessie.

-Deben apresurarse si quieren escapar… los vulturi están llegando. – ataco Alice.

-No te quiero dejar papi, ni a ti tampoco mama. – dijo mi novia llorando aún más fuertemente y abrazándose a sus padres.

-Es por tu bien tesoro. – dijo Bella separándose de ella y apartándose de Ness.

-Los mataran.- sollozo aún más fuerte.

-Cualquier sacrifico vale la pena por ti. –contesto Edward con el dolor palpable en los, sería la última vez que vería a su hija. – cuídala Jacob. –susurro para mí.

-Con mi vida.- le conteste.

-Es toda tuya, protégela… - musito Bella con voz quebrada por el dolor.

Asentí y tome la mano de Nessie listo para sacarla de aquí.


	4. Dame tu mano

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFIC SON OBRA DE LA FABULOSA ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER, ES DECIR, SOLO LA HISTORIA SOL NEGRO ME PERTENECE.**

**ESTE FANFIC ESTA DEDICADO A MÍ MEJOR AMIGA Y HERMANA KIMVC… BESOS…**

DAME TU MANO

Pov: JACOB

Nessie, donde estás?.

Era la enésima cuarta vez que me preguntaba mentalmente por su paradero. Habíamos acordado vernos aquí a las siete de la noche y eran las ocho y quince y mi ángel de ojos chocolates no aparecía. Tal vez era que estaba paranoico, pero cuando acorde encontrarla aquí hace dos días, no calcule que una guerra se iba a desatar… no sabía que me aterraba más que viniera o que no viniera. La primera opción me dejaba completamente enterado de que mi musa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero a la vez tendría que exponerse a un peligro inminente para llegar hasta acá. Y la segunda opción me hacía pensar que se encontraba segura en la guarida de los chupasangres, aunque existía también la posibilidad de que la hubiesen matado… no, no, no Jacob. Justo hoy estas más positivo que nunca. Sí, claro. Bufe. Estaba nervioso e histérico.

Unos pasos que escuche acercarse a toda velocidad me saco de mi ensimismó. Eran pasos rápidos pero no perdían delicadeza, no los reconocí, sin duda los de Renesmee no eran, los de ella eran más sutiles y yo los reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Me concentre un poco más tratando de identificarlos o cuanto menos reconocer el efluvio, pero nada funcionaba y sea lo que sea me tenía alerta, listo para una transformación rápida. De pronto los pasos cesaron y no se escuchó nada más.

-Jacob! – oí mi nombre pronunciado por una voz muy femenina que sonaba temerosa, aun así no pude ver de quien provenía, aunque supuse que era esa voz la dueña de los anteriores pasos.

-Eh…sí. – respondí dudoso.

-Soy V-V-Veronica, - tartamudeo sin dejarse ver. – una hibrida, y mejor amiga de Renesmee, se todo sobre ti y tu relación con ella…- ok no sabía qué hacer, aunque algo me dijo que podía confiar en esa chica, por algo era la mejor amiga de Nessie, y por algo la había mandado, debía ser muy buena, porque ni siquiera sus padres ( Edward y Bella) sabían que después de tantos años, había encontrado a mi niña y que nuestro amor había cambiado, de un simple cariño de hermanos había pasado a ser algo más. – Renesmee me aseguro que no me dañarías. – No quise que malinterpretara mi silencio así que me apresure a responderle.

-Sí, Ness tiene razón no te hare daño, no te preocupes.

Salió de entre los arboles una chica menuda de cabello negro. La había visto antes en los recuerdos que Nessie me mostraba por medio de su don. Camino hacia mi aun indecisa, y me extendió su mano en la cual llevaba un papel pequeño de color blanco, lo tome confundido y cuando iba a preguntar el porqué del papel, ella se adelantó a hablar.

-No pudo venir. – susurro Veronica.

-Por qué? – pregunte sintiendo como una clase de dolor se instalaba en mi pecho.

-La tienen vigilada, más o menos, bueno el punto es que se le han complicado las cosas. – murmuro aun nerviosa, aunque ya no parecía asustada.

-Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunte con pánico.

-Nuestros líderes sospechan de Renesmee, un poco, no es nada grave, pero es mejor mantener las apariencias… no te preocupes ella está bien. Edward y Bella la mantienen a salvo. – el saber que Edward y Bella estaban con ella me hacía sentir algo más tranquilo.

Baje la vista y la fije en el papel marfileño que se encontraba ahora mismo en mi mano, lo contemplé por unos segundos y eleve nuevamente la vista. Veronica me miraba expectante.

-Gracias! – murmure sin saber que más decir.

-Bien. – murmuro tan bajo que no supe si lo había dicho en realidad o lo había imaginado, ahora mismo no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera Renesmee.

Me deje caer tortuosamente en el piso y me apoye de un árbol… Respire profundamente y tape mi rostro con las manos. Pude percibir aun en mis manos el papel blanco. Súbitamente tuve ganas de gritar, pero tan rápido como vino la idea se fue.

-Todo va estar bien. – dijo Veronica, eleve la vista sorprendido porque aun estuviese aquí, pensé que se había marchado en cuanto había terminado su misión. – Te aseguro que nadie la va a tocar, Edward es una buena arma y Bella es aún mejor, tenemos a Alice y como bonus extra tenemos a Jasper que aparte de ser un buen luchador controla las emociones de los demás. – cuando menciono a Jasper recordé al vampiro de cabello rizado color miel, y el entrenamiento que estaba impartiendo a los demás Cullen cuando los neófitos querían atacar a Bella, recordé sus movimientos letales y zizsajeantes aparentemente sin sentidos aunque con objetivo preciso, aniquilar a la contraparte. –Rosalie y Emmett la protegen también y Carlisle y Esme siempre están con ella… por lo tanto no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, - se quedó callada durante unos segundos y luego agrego – aunque lo mejor será que se dejen de ver durante un tiempo.

La mire quedadamente y la cuestione alzando una ceja.

-Qué? – pregunto algo cohibida ante la inspección.

-Eh… nada, bueno… pues me pregunto porque no te has ido todavía? – dije.

-Jajaja, - soltó una carcajada musical que me recordó a Nessie, aunque la de Renesmee era más perfecta. – Ness me mataría si se enterara de que te deje aquí solo, hecho polvo.

-Ah… pues. – dije nuevamente.

-bien! – dijo aspirando hondamente. – quieres mandarle un mensaje? Pregunto la hibrida.

La mire horrorizado. Que estaba loca o qué? Digo, no es que no confiase en Veronica, pero Nessie me había hablado o más bien mostrado por medio de sus don , que uno de los chupasangres lideres podía leer todos los pensamientos que hayas tenido a lo largo de tu vida, y… bueno, que tal si a Veronica le leían el pensamiento? Sería como cavar la tumba de Nessie yo mismo. Y no era un pensamiento tan agradable. Qué tal si ellos se enteraban y nadie pudiese salvarla? Si Edward –siempre tan ágil y cuidadoso- fallaba? Y que si Bella –que siempre lucho por ella aun siendo una débil humana- no podía defenderla? Ni Emmett – tan gande y fuerte- o Rosalie, la vampireza de cabellos dorados, siempre hermosa y resplandeciente. O la pequeña vidente, Alice, o el gran luchador Jasper? Qué pasa si Carlisle siempre dotado de una sabiduría y pasividad impresionante, no podía detener su muerte? O la maternal Esme tan dulce y tan falta de practica en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todas las preguntas se arremolinaron en mi mente de un solo golpe. Qué tal si…? Que pasaría…? Todas y cada una de ellas. Conclusión… Todas conducían a la muerte de Renesmee.

-Ammm… Jacob. – nombro Veronica tratando de recuperar mi atención.

-Sí.

-No le vas a envi…

-Sí, sí, es solo que Renesmee me hablo sobre una sanguijuela – rio suavemente al escuchar el término con que nombraba a los vampiros. –capaz de leer todos los pensamientos que…

-Hablas de Aro, verdad? – pregunte expectante.

-Pues si… creo que así se llamaba.

-No te preocupes por Aro tengo un poder que no le permite a nadie entrar en mi mente. –respondió y automáticamente me sentí más aliviado.

-Lo siento, pero si hubieses empezado por ahí! – comente algo más animado.

-Sí, verdad?

Medite que mensaje enviarle a Nessie por un solo momento y hablé pausadamente comunicándoselo a Veronica.

-Dile… que : la amo y que se cuide. Que no se arriesgue por nada, porque poner su vida en riesgo es poner la mí en peligro. – concluí.

Asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, fijo su vista en la nada para luego mirarme otra vez a mí, y con un movimiento de la mano se despido para después echarse a correr entre los arboles perdiéndose en el bosque… escuche sus pasos alejarse hasta que me que no percibí nada más Desee que la hibrida de cabello oscuro llegase sin contratiempo a su destino, parecía buena chica, y con esta guerra que se había desatado… pues llegar a un sitio no era algo fácil, al menos sin un par de peleas.

Suspire y volvi a sentir el delicado papel en mi mano, debía de ser un mensaje de Nessie asi que sin retrasarme mas me decidí a abrirlo.

**Jacob**

**Siento tanto no haber podido asistir a nuestro encuentro, de verdad. Pero es que se han complicado un poco las cosas y se me ha hecho imposible salir a tu encuentro. Decidí no ir para no arriesgarte porque los lideres Vulturis sospechan que ando en cosas raras y me tienen algo vigilada. No te preocupes tu paradero estará a salvo he tenido mucho cuidado respecto a eso y Veronica es una amiga fiel y estupenda. Recuerda que te amo con mi vida. Nos vemos mañana en el palacio blanco. **

**Nessie.**

Bueno al menos ella estaba bien y estaba seguro de que esta carta me la había enviado ella, era su letra sin duda. Sonreí para mis adentros el palacio blanco no era más que la enorme casa blanca de los Cullen.

Una vez cuando Nessie tenía cinco años y aparentaba unos 14, –antes de que los chupasangres italianos viniesen a fijar residencia aquí en Forks- estábamos en la gran mansión Cullen y yo solté una brome sobre su casa diciendo que la mía parecía una de juguete y está un palacio blanco. Desde entonces Nessie llamo así a la casa Cullen.

Me levante del suelo pesadamente, guarde el papel en mis pantalones raídos, me los quite, luego los ate en mi pantorrilla, y me transforme en lobo de un salto. Inmediatamente escuche a Seth y a Embry en mi mente.

-Ey! Hermano – escuche en mi cabeza la voz de Seth.

-Hola Seth, hola Embry. – les salude mientras iniciaba a correr velozmente.

-Deja los saludos y cordialidades Seth y dile a Jake lo que ha pasado. – dijo Embry mientras apresuraba el paso hundiendo las pesuñas en la húmeda tierra.

-Que ha pasado? – pregunte confundido. E intrigado, es decir, estamos en plena guerra y solo estaban Embry y Seth vigilando… pero qué demonios pensaba Sam?

-Calma ahora te lo diremos. – contesto Seth al leer mis pensamientos. Maldita mente colectiva que no te deja privacidad.

-Jacob, a Sam le ha llegado un informe sobre las sanguijuelas.- empezó Embry.

-Exacto, se ha enterado de que algunos poderes de los vampiros más poderosos han estado fallando…

-Ok, bien… pero, que tiene eso que ver con el patrullaje?

-Pues ha convocado una reunión para coordinar el ataque? – dijo Seth. Mientras llegaba a la posición de Embry y empezaba a correr al lado de este.

Qué demonios? Que ataque? Estamos en guerra así que no entiendo… es obvio que si estamos en guerra siempre tendremos ataques. O no?

-MALDICION SETH PARA YA DE LEER MI MENTE. – grite en mi cabeza.

-Ups! Perdón, ya sabes que es involuntario. – le oí farfullar mientras detenía el paso y hacia surcos en la tierra con las pesuñas, en señal de molestia infantil.

Respire profundamente y trae de calmarme. Divise a Seth y a Embry sentados en sus patas traseras y me eché junto a ellos. Decidi darles mis disculpas a Seth por mi mal comportamiento después de todo no era sus culpa que Nessie estuviese en peligro…

Vi como Seth y Embry se paraban como si les hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica de mil voltios, me pare de la misma forma después de ellos, tal vez eran vampiros y yo por estar divagando sobre Ness no los había escuch… Entonces caí en cuenta, estaba pensando en ella y ellos ya lo sabían todo. Demonios.

-Qué? No puede ser Jake… Wooou! Que sorpresa, es decir, es Renesmee la Renesmee que yo conozco.

-Por supuesto que es ella nadie más podría tener ese extraño nombre. – le susurró Embry a Seth como si no estuviésemos conectados por la mente y yo no lo pudiese oír. Le gruñí a Embry en repuesta al comentario. – Eh, lo siento.

- Jake, pero es Nessie la hija de Edward y Bella? – murmuro Seth quedadamente.

-Y a ustedes qué? – bramé exasperado.

-Nada, nada, solo era curiosidad morbosa. – se apresuró a decir Embry.

Los tres nos quedamos callados. Embry se tumbó en el suelo y se acurruco volviéndose una bola de pelo, mientras Seth caminaba rítmicamente de un lado a otro batiendo el rabo con aspecto entusiasta. Mientras que yo aún nervioso, me dedique a hurgar en las mentes de mis dos acompañantes. Digo, no es que no confiase en ellos pero lo mejor era mantener a salvo lo más posible a Nessie, y bueno, que mejor forma que dándole un rapido vistazo a sus mentes.

-Si, tu confianza nos ofende. – dijo Embry.

-CALLATE Y DEJA EN PAZ MI MENTE. – dije reaccionando de forma brusca e irguiendo la cabeza para darme mas superioridad.

Embry me miro sorprendido, Seth detuvo la caminata y yo los mire desafiante. Una acción sin sentido ya que ellos no parecían querer atacarme.

-Lo siento, es que estoy algo nervioso, - me justifique. – estoy algo fuera de lugar, Sam solo tiene que dar una simple orden alpha y tanto yo como ustedes revelaremos todo. No puedo ni pensar que la lasti…

-EY, ey, hermano para el carro! Primero: ni Seth ni yo diremos nada. Segundo: en caso de que algo suceda por tus sentimientos hacia ella, podemos volver a hacer lo que ya hicimos antes.

-De que demonios hablas Embry? – pregunte en un hilo de voz.

-Pues puedes separarte de la manada volverte nuevamente alpha, yo te sigo y probablemente Leah, ya sabes que a ella no le agrado demasiado tener que volver con Sam y…

-Estás loco verdad? Eso jamás pasara otra vez, es estúpido, descabellado, y … no creo que sea buena idea separarme justo ahora de la manada, con la guerra y todo eso.

-Pensé que la querías lo suficiente como para…

-Y claro que LA QUIERO lo suficiente como para hacer LO QUE SEA POR ELLA. –dije interrumpiendo nuevamente a Em y resaltando las palabras que necesitaba.

Justo en ese momento sentimos otra mente conectarse, y rápidamente todos buscamos una nueva ocupación.

-Seth, - escuchamos la voz de Sam llamando al chico.

-Eh, hola Sam. – respondió alegremente

-Hola. – le devolvió cortésmente el saludo. –Seth Vuelve a tu forma humana otra vez, necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto. Te espero.

-Sobre qué? – pregunto Seth, pero Sam ya se había ido.

Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia y otra de súplica, aunque estaba consciente de que si sam le hacía transformare y le daba una orden con su voz de alpha Seth no tendría más remedio que acceder.

-No te preocupes amigo, no diré nada de nada. – dijo, dio la vuelta y se fue, al poco rato deje de escucharlo, por lo que supuse que ya se había transformado.

.

.

.

Camine con cuidado por entre la espesura del bosque, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Era algo tonto, ya lo sé, porque quien sea que quisiese localizarme solo tendría que seguir mi efluvio. En realidad en este momento no me importaba que un vampiro me encontrase, podría con él. Pero que un lobo, en especial Sam, me hallase me daba pánico… automáticamente considerarían la posibilidad de asesinar a Renesmee y eso no me causaba nada de gracia.

Divise la antigua mansión Cullen desde lejos y me encamine rápidamente hacia ella, no sabía cómo iba a entrar, aunque considere la idea de romper una puerta, forzar una ventana, lo que sea con tal de verla. Me acerque sigilosamente hasta las escaleras, las subí en silencio y justo cuando puse la mano sobre el llavín de la puerta unos cálidos brazos me abrazaron por detrás rodeando mi cintura. Al principio me asusté pero luego comprendí que era ella.

-Nessie. – jadee aliviado.

-Soy yo. – contesto, aunque inmediatamente me asuste al escuchar su voz algo quebrada.

Gire sobre mí mismo y enmarque su rostro con mis manos.

-Estas bien? – pregunte preocupado y hasta cierto punto de forma histérica.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada y agitada por la corrida hasta aquí. – respondió entrecortadamente, parecía que iba a asfixiarse en cualquier momento.

Su aspecto no era el mejor del mundo pero decidí que lo más conveniente ahora era resguardarnos en a casa.

Saco una llave plateada del bolsillo de su pantalón jean y procedió a abrir la puerta, me hizo una señal para que yo entrase primero y casi al mismo tiempo la tome de la cintura y la hice pasar en mi lugar, entre seguido de ella.

La mansión Cullen se veía exactamente como la recordaba, grande, espaciosa e imponente, y el sol brillaba suavemente entrando por los gigantescos ventanales de la sala. Repase con la mirada el lugar y repare en la perfección y la extrema limpieza de todo. De hecho hasta podía oler un rastro de algunos tres días y juraba que ese olor dulzón tan característicos de los vampiros, pertenecía a Carlisle y a Esme.

-Ness, huele a vampiro. – dije pausadamente.

-Lo sé, - contesto distraídamente mientras iniciaba a subir las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. Naturalmente la seguí como si ella fuese un imán y yo el metal. No me tome la molestia de ocultar mi ceño fruncido por la respuesta que me había dado.

-Lo sabes? – pregunte inquieto.

-Bueno, a veces Esme y Carlisle pasan por aquí, limpian y arreglan un poco… mantienen el lugar en buenas condiciones a pesar de que ya no vivimos aquí. Es una forma de recordar lo hermosa que solía ser sus vidas antes de todo esto, no lo sé, - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – es solo lo que supongo.

-Ah. – fue lo único que pude decir.

Renesmee se sentó en un mueble y cruzo sus piernas bajo su cuerpo, fijo su vista en quien sabe qué cosa, solo fui consciente que lo que sea que llamase su atención se encontraba fuera, ya que Ness miraba a través de la pared de vidrio. Yo por mi parte me quede apartado de ella mirándola como si fuese la última vez que lo haría.

Un suspiro por parte de ella me despertó de mi letargo. Hasta ese instante no me había dado cuenta de que su vista estaba fijada en mí. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí un poderoso calambre recorrer mi columna vertebral.

-Que vamos a hacer? – me cuestiono en un susurro.

-No sé. – me limite a contestar aun desde mi posición.

-Tienes un plan?

-No

-Podrías elaborar uno?

-Tal vez.

-Algunos poderes de algunos vampiros están fallando.

-Sí, algo he oído.

-Muchos humanos están muriendo.

-Muchos lobos y vampiros también.

-Tienes miedo?

-No por mí. – respondí lanzándole una mirada significativa. –Y tú?

-Algo.

-Huyamos, juntos, tu y yo. – propuse de manera cautelosa.

No sé cómo, pero ahora sentía una especie de barrera entre Nessie y yo. Ella disparaba y yo contraatacaba, una especie de estira y jala, un intento desesperado por ver quien ganaba.

-No. – contesto con una seguridad que jamás había visto en ella.

Y lejos de enorgullecerme, me dolió. Sentí que me rechaza, que tal vez una parte de su ser pensaba que necesitaba más de su familia que de mi para sentirse amada y protegida. Mentalmente me maldije mil veces porque con esos pensamientos colocaba a Nessie como una persona egoísta que solo buscaba su propio bienestar.

-No voy a abandonar a mi familia. – dijo volviendo a hablar y rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado haces unos minutos. Empecé a respirar con normalidad cuando entendí el porqué de su decisión.

-Renesmee no nos hace bien esto. – proseguí al ver su cara de confusión. – El estar separados con todo esto que está pasando… no sé tú, pero yo no lo aguanto, me desespera, me la paso pensando que si algo te pasa… - poco a poco fui perdiendo la voz, y observe su rostro esperando que mis palabras hubiesen surtido algún tipo de efecto en ella.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para evitar que nessie volviese hoy a la cuna chupasangre. No quería alejarla de su familia, pero a mi modo de ver ella se encontraba más segura fuera que dentro del palacio que las sanguijuelas italianas habían construido.

-Me estas chantajeando? - me pregunto furiosa.

-Tómalo como sea. Solo hazme caso.

Entonces se paró a una velocidad inexistente frente a mí y empezó a gritarme.

-No puedo creer que me hagas escoger entre mi familia y tú. Eres un hijo de… sabes qué? No te entiendo dices que quieres lo mejor para mí, pero es mentira, solo quieres lo mejor para ti.

Eso sí que me enfureció de sobre manera. Era increíble que ella pensase que yo quería lo mejor para mí y no para ella. Demonios! Todo mi mundo era ella. Ni siquiera encontré fundamente para esta pelea tan absurda.

-Que estás diciendo Renesmee? Tus palabras están fuera de lugar. Escúchate.

-Sí, claro Jake, mis palabras están tan fuera de lugar como lo estuvo tu amor por Bella. – sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado el estómago con tanta fuerza que el aire escapo de mis pulmones, fui retrocediendo poco a poco y mi espalda choco contra la pared, subí mi rostro y mire el rostro de Renesmee que lucía arrepentido.

-Cómo puedes decir eso? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no puedes reclamarme nada, tú ni siquiera existías. – gruñí furioso, empecé a temblar y tuve medo de lastimar a Renesmee.

-Lo sé, Jacob perdóname, no sé lo que dije. – se disculpó mientras se acercaba a mí, hice un gesto con la mano para indicarle que no se me acercara, tenía miedo de transformarme muy cerca de ella y no quería herirla de ninguna forma.

-Entiendo. – murmuro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Quise suicidarme en el instante en que se derramaron.

-No es lo que crees, no te estoy rechazando, no podría hacer eso como tampoco podría alejarme de ti… es solo que no quiero herirte, no quiero hacerte daño. – susurre.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta mí y me abrazo mientras enterraba su rostro en mi pecho. Mis temblores redujeron gradualmente e inevitablemente la abrase con fuerza.

-Lo siento, perdón, no quise decir nada de eso de verdad, lo juro, perdón. Jake..

-Está bien, cálmate, en realidad entiendo que te sientas… utilizada de alguna forma. – dije en un tono calmado.

-Pero es que no me siento usada de ninguna manera. Se lo que paso entre tú y mi madre, Rosalie me lo dijo hace un mes y ni siquiera por un minuto me sentí usada Jake. – me explico desesperada, separándose un poco de mi para observar mi rostro.

-Segura que te explico bien, porque a Rosalie no le agradó mucho. – le aclare seriamente.

Se de ante mano que la vampiresa de cabellos dorado no siente aprecio por mí. Y por nada del mundo quería que fuese ella que le explicara a Nessie el extraño pasado mío. Aunque supuse que Rosalie no le menciono toda la verdad sobre el tiempo del embarazo de Bella, donde erróneamente desee con todas mis fuerzas acabar con el monstro que le estaba extirpando la vida a Bella.

-Fue muy parcial, en ningún momento sentí que exagero o quito algo. – dijo Renesmee de manera pausada y clara.

-Lo se. Esta bien Ness, te creo. – dije tranquilamente.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Ness volviese hablar.

-De verdad crees que… - la vi observar aire y expulsarlo poco a poco mientras intentaba terminar la frase. – que debemos… huir? – suspiré frustrado.

-Oh Ness! No me hagas preguntas como esas cuando sabes que mi respuesta será: si. – farfulle derrotado.

-Bueno… tal vez es lo mejor.

La observe sin entender sus palabras.

-Que? – pregunte

-Irnos de aquí, juntos… tú y yo. – genial!- ahora era yo el que no entendía, hace unos cuantos minutos atrás discutimos porque ella no quería irse y dejar a su familia atrás, y ahora es ella quien me lo propone a mi.

-Y tu familia? – pregunte no muy seguro.

Renesmee pareció dudar por unos segundos pero se apresuró a responder rápido:

-Pues supongo que como no me tienen a mi, tal vez los dejen ir. – la observe dubitativamente, a lo que ella respondió tratando de calmarme. – Se que es una suposición estúpida, pero tengo la esperanza de que…

-Shuuuush ya, cálmate, se lo que quieres decir cariño. – La interrumpí antes de que sufriera un colapso. La atraje hasta mi cuerpo otra vez y la abrace nuevamente.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ya no me importaba mientras ella continuase conmigo. Un ¡crack! Me saco de mi ensimismo y preste atención a los sonidos provenientes de afuera.

-Que fue eso? - Pregunto Nessie poniéndose alerta de inmediato.

-No lo se, pero no te apartes de mi. – le dije mientras bajamos sigilosamente las escaleras, yo iba delante y ella detrás de mi sujetando mi mano. La escuchaba respiras agitadamente.

-Parecen pisadas. – musito Renesmee aguzando el oído.

Yo, por mi parte, también aguce mi oído y era cierto, parecían pisadas, pero ¿De quien o mejor dicho de quienes?

Una vez que estuvimos en el primer piso le indique a Nessie que se quedase dentro de la casa para yo averiguar quien estaba allí.

Olisquee el aire tratando de identificar lo que sea que nos estuviese persiguiendo… cuando de pronto de entre los arboles salieron ellos, vestían capas oscuras y largar. Eran dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, no parecían sorprendidos de verme – como lo estaba yo – mas bien parecían asustados.

-Jake! – exclamo la chica en un jadeo.

-No puedo creer que seas tú. Bella. – Bells sonrió y moviéndose a velocidad vampírica se acercó a mi me dio un abrazo a modo de saludo.

-Lo sabíamos, - grito feliz mientras se separaba de mí y volvía junto a Edward.

-Hola Jacob, me alegra verte. – dijo cortésmente sonriendo.

-EH… si hola.

-Veo que después de todo tu y mi hija han encontrado la manera de permanecer juntos. –Dijo Edward.

-Si es que… - me detuve abruptamente, ¡demonios! O yo me estaba poniendo loco o sin duda en este instante estaba escuchando mas pasos acercándose a una velocidad inusitada.

La risa suave de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Que pasa? – le pregunto Bella desesperada.

- Nada cariño, es solo que al parecer la mente de Jacob sigue igual de chistosa que antes. – contesto aun riéndose. Yo no le encontré la gracia por ningún lado.

-Ah! Eso seguro. – dijo Bella con una media sonrisa.

-Alguien va a prestar atención a los pasos si o no? – pregunte malhumorado para cambiar de tema.

-Los pasos, no te preocupes son los otros. – explico Bella.

Fruncí el entrecejo ante la respuesta. Es decir ¿Qué hacían todos ellos aquí?

-Vamos a ayudarte con tu plan. – dijo Edward respondiendo mi pregunta mental. Aun así no entendí. – Me refiero a tu plan de escape.

-Que? – no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Eres nuestra única esperanza. – matizó Bella.

-Mama! – exclamo Ness mientras salía de la casa a toda prisa y se situaba junto a mi. – que haces? – pregunto desconcertada.

Bella abrió la boca para intentar explicarse pero fue interrumpida por los Cullen quienes entraron al claro como un bolio.

-Ya estamos aquí! - anuncio Emmett.

-Que esta pasando? – volvió a preguntar Renesmee quien estaba cada vez mas asustada.

-Nessie escucha, - dijo Edward de manera dulce. – te vamos a dar a ti y a Jacob una oportunidad para escapar…

-NO! – grito Ness llorando.

-… irán a un lugar donde Emmett y Jasper los llevaran, te iras y no volverás, harás todo lo que Jacob te dice y no te separaras de él.

-Escuchaste, hija, no te separes de Jacob, ahora dependes de el. – argumento Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, aunque era obvio que por su condición no se iba a derramar ni una sola gota.

Nessie, te amo, no lo olvides hija. – murmuro Edward besando la frente de Nessie.

-Deben apresurarse si quieren escapar… los vulturi están llegando. – ataco Alice.

-No te quiero dejar papi, ni a ti tampoco mama. – dijo mi novia llorando aún más fuertemente y abrazándose a sus padres.

-Es por tu bien tesoro. – dijo Bella separándose de ella y apartándose de Ness.

-Los mataran.- sollozo aún más fuerte.

-Cualquier sacrifico vale la pena por ti. –contesto Edward con el dolor palpable en los, sería la última vez que vería a su hija. – cuídala Jacob. –susurro para mí.

-Con mi vida.- le conteste.

-Es toda tuya, protégela… - musito Bella con voz quebrada por el dolor.

Asentí y tome la mano de Nessie listo para sacarla de aquí.

-Renesmee – escuchamos la voz de Veronica, a quien por cierto con todo el ajetreo no había visto. –Suerte! – le deseo la chica mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Ness.

-Que vas a hacer tu? – le interrogo Nessie.

-Se va con ustedes por supuesto. – se apresuró a responder Edward.

-No imposible, no puedo irme, tengo que quedarme con ustedes para ayu…

-Olvídalo Veronica, eres como una hija para Bella y para mí, y durante todo este tiempo haz sido como una hermana para Renesmee. – concluyo Edward.

-Sálvate. – dijo por ultimo Bella, acercándose a ella para abrazarla seguida de Edward.

-Adios. – se despidió Veronica.

Inmediatamente nos pusimos a correr dejándolo todo atrás, yo a mi manada y Nessie a sus padres. Emmett iba al frente junto a Veronica, Renesmee al lado de mí sujetada a mi mano y Jasper un poco mas atrás en la retaguardia.

-A donde vamos? – me atreví a preguntar mientras corríamos a toda prisa.

- A isla Esme. – respondió Jasper.

- Queda cerca de Brasil. – aporto Emmett.

-Llegaremos nadando?

-No, tenemos un bote. Llegaremos en el. - Dijo Jasper sin dejar de correr.

Observa la expresión de Renesmee que me fue indescifrable, y mire al frente nuevamente. Rezando para que los Cullen sobrevivieran, para que esta pesadilla acabara, pero sobretodo rezando para que Ness estuviese de una vez por toda a salvo.

POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR, DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, PERO EN FIN, AL MENOS PUDE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO. BESOS.


End file.
